GoodBye
by Kenny-chan
Summary: Kendall has accomplished a lot, and she wants to try new things. When she doesn't tell Clint, but he finds out anyway, how will he react? Will his reaction permenantly damage their friendship? One-sided ClintxKendall  Takes place after all journies


WC: Yo, people! Geez, it's been forever since I've written for Pokemon...But, fear not! I love Pokemon from the bottom of my heart, and I shall never stop writing for it!  
Oh, and GUESS WHAT. For Christmas, my dad is getting me Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. 8D Yay! And in the spring, I'm getting Pokemon White. Whoo! *coughs* Anyways, I got this idea in the shower. Very weird place for ideas, I know, but I tend to get a lot of ideas there. Enjoy!

"Kendall, you do realize that you're going to have to tell Clint sooner or later, right?" Mom asked.  
I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Of course I do," I replied. "I just...want to postpone it, that's all." Mom sighed and shook her head. We were back in Twinleaf Town, and I had just saved Fiore from the Go-Rock Squad. I was wearing the outfit that I had worn while traveling throughout Sinnoh with Clint, although I'd had to go and get it in a larger size. "If he comes over, what should I tell him?" she wondered.  
I paused before answering, "Tell him I'm sick."  
"Kendall..."  
"Mom, this is my problem. I need to deal with it on my own." With the conversation ended, I walked upstairs and entered my room before looking around.  
Nothing had changed, and it looked like Clint's mom had taken care of things while Mom and I had been in the other regions that I competed in. I sighed when I remembered that I wouldn't be staying in the room for long. I knew that I would have to tell Clint the news eventually, but I knew that he would be mad, so I decided to keep it in the dark for a while longer. I walked over to my desk and flipped through the photo album on my desk. I turned on my computer and loaded all of my pictures from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Fiore and Almia. I printed them off and put them in the now-stuffed album. I flipped through each page slowly and allowed myself to be swallowed by the memories. A knock on my door snapped me out of my memories, and I looked over, calling, "Come in!"  
Mom peeked her head in and said, "You have a visitor."  
I sighed, frustrated by the fact that she hadn't followed the instructions I had given her. "Mom, I told you to-"  
"It's not Clint," Mom assured me.  
Raising an eyebrow, I walked down the steps and was greeted by T.V. reporters. "Yes?"  
"Kendall, we would like to ask you some questions," a woman holding a microphone told me. I gestured to the table and we sat down. "We all want to know what you're going to do now that you have won the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues, placed in the top four in Hoenn's Grand Festival, placed in second in the Sinnoh Grand Festival and saved Fiore and Almia."  
The reporter held the microphone out to me, and the camera-man pointed the camera at me. I blushed and looked at my hands. "Um, I'm going to Oblivia on Christmas Day, then returning here for a while, and then I'm going to Unova in the spring," I answered.  
"Any reason for this?" the reporter pressed. I shook my head, and the two stood up. "Thank you for your time. Please look forward to seeing this report on T.V." With that, they left. It wasn't until they were already gone that I realized something.  
"...seeing this on T.V."  
T.V.  
What if Clint saw it?  
As I was worrying, only one thought ran through my head:  
I am so dead.  
~Time Lapse: One Day~ "Kendall! Door for you!" Mom called up the stairs.  
"Coming!" I called back. I jogged down the steps and saw Clint standing by the door. I gave a shaky smile and said, "H-hi, Clint."  
The blonde-haired boy pointed out the door. "Take a walk with me?"  
"Uh, sure," I replied. It was sunset on Christmas Eve, and I was shocked that he wanted to take a walk at the time.  
~Scene Change: Lake Verity~ Clint and I were sitting on Lake Verity's shore and watching the sunset in silence, which was broken by Clint. "Kendall, you and I can tell each other anything, right?" he asked.  
I hesitantly replied, "Yeah."  
"Then why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" His voice was natural, but there was underlying coldness to it, and I flinched. "I don't know..." My voice trailed off.  
"You don't know?" Clint shouted, losing his temper.  
I flinched again and nodded.  
Clint grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Kendall, you're leaving for Arceus's sake! Aren't I your best friend?" A nod from me. "Then why didn't you tell me?"  
"I knew that you'd get mad..." I whispered.  
"No, duh!" Clint continued to shake me back and forth. "Why are you leaving?" he demanded.  
"I can't stay in Sinnoh forever, Clint! I need to move on, accomplish new things, meet new people and Pokemon, and travel to new places! My goal is to become a Pokemon Master! Not the Champion of a few regions! And would you let go of me? That's starting to hurt!"  
Clint dropped his hands and looked away.  
"Clint...?" I said carefully, my voice dropping back to its original level.  
"Get out of here already!" Clint snapped. "You're leaving tomorrow anyways! So leave!"  
Tears staining my cheeks, I got up and ran off, seeking my mother's comfort.  
~Time Lapse: One Day~ Clint's POV I watched Kendall hug her mom and get on the boat. She waved as the boat left the port, moving onto bigger and better things. I envied her ability to do so, while I seemed to not be able to leave Sinnoh. I considered riding out to her on Staraptor, but I figured that she was still upset about yesterday. I punched the ground; I hadn't even gotten to say good-bye. I had just blown up at her and made her cry. Me, her best friend.  
I made my best friend cry. How pathetic is that?  
I looked at the quickly retreating boat. It's okay, Kendall. You said that you would come back soon and then leave again in the spring. When you come back, I'll apoligize and tell you...  
I love you.

~~~ 


End file.
